Death Note: The Return of Kira
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: Four years after the death of Light Yagami and Kira's disappearance, Near must find someone to succeed him as the next potential L. Three teenagers at Whammy's are chosen to meet Near in person. He uses the three's abilities to help catch a new threat. Will he succeed like last time OR end up like the last L?


**Hey, ya'll! AK31 is BACK! Sorry for those of you who thought the notification email was Total Drama: Abandoned. I've been writing this for awhile. And I don't want to hear "But Akatsuki, you haven't finished TDA or Tri-League Academy or (insert incomplete story here)." I have no creativity for them at the moment. This is still fresh in my mind. I think this is the best story I have written (so far). I put a lot of thought and effort into this! (Months of planning and feedback from an awesome person named KillerGear) I planned it all out in a notebook and then typed it from there. Hope you enjoy or it whether you are one of my followers or just a Death Note fan looking through fanfiction! TDA fans there are some of TDA characters in here. =)**

**Oh, and I'm not sure if this is going to have any romance or not... It will be implied but I don't know if some characters will get together or not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I do own the Oc's. **

* * *

"Ryuk, the human world is rotting. I plan on dropping my Death Note. Maybe then these pathetic humans can finally learn a lesson," a shinigami spoke. His skin was brown and had a decomposing look to it. His chocolate brown eyes held an evil and menacing look. Large, boney wings stuck out from the middle of his back. He was dressed in a torn, brown suit. There was a large hole in the left side of his suit and bandages covered the skin. His right hand was also bandaged.

A second shinigami laughed at his statement, "Mana, you don't honestly believe that a new Kira will return? Don't you remember what happened to the last one?"

This one had blue skin, spiky, black hair, and was dress in black. His face resembled one of a murderous clown. He laughed again at his co-workers stupidity.

"I do. That Kira was too caught up in his emotions. If we truly want to rid the word or immorality and sin, a new Kira must emerge and take Light Yagami's place. Kira still has worshipers in the human world. If he returns, the world will go back to living peacefully in fear," Mana explained.

Ryuk shrugged his shoulders. "Do what you want. If it gets too boring up here, I might join you. Humans are interesting creatures."

_"Dead? Near, what do you mean by dead?" A young woman spoke into her cell phone. Her fiery, red hair reached the middle of her back. Her green eyes swelled with tears. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a large, blue, pull-over hoodie. In her arms was a baby wrapped in a pink blanket._

_ A voice on the other end of the phone spoke, "Matt and Mello were both killed. I'm sorry for your loss, Halo. But because of their sacrifice, I am close to solving the Kira case. I suspect Mello was killed using the Notebook and Matt was gunned down by a group of Takada's bodyguards."_

_ Halo sat on the couch in her apartment. She started to sob. "Near, why were you the one to call me?"_

_ Near replied, "I knew how to contact you and I came to the conclusion that you might react with verbal violence towards Roger. I also wanted to personally congratulate you on the birth of your daughter. Mello paid me a visit after he left the Mafia and told me that the two of you were parents. I need to finish up my plans for capturing Kira. If you ever need anything, contact Halle. I will have the FBI transport their remains to Whammy's where a proper funeral can be arranged. Goodbye, Halo."_

_ "Goodbye, Near," she hung up the phone. She quietly walked into the baby's room. She placed her daughter in the crib and sat in the rocking chair. She placed her head in her hands and cried._

"Halo, Are you alright?" A voice asked. The figure waved a hand in front of the woman's face.

She jumped a little in her chair. "Damn it, Ryan. Don't do that!" She scolded. She was dressed in a black suit, black framed glasses, and her hair was cut short.

"Sorry, but when my sister doesn't answer the first twelve times I page her office, I think something is up," Ryan laughed. He had shaggy, red hair and green eyes that matched his sister's. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks

Halo rolled her eyes at her brother. "What do you need?"

He placed a file on her desk. "Ro-Watari is here with L."

Halo laughed, "Ryan, we are the only two in here. We can refer Watari as Roger and Near as L."

Ryan gave her a serious look. "L has important business to discuss with you."

She motioned for him to let Watari inside her office. He stepped in with a computer in his hands. He was dressed in a black suit, red undershirt, and white tie. He

"This meeting is different than the others we have participated in. L is going to talk with you through a video," Watari stated. "Please lock the door, shut off all electronics, close the blinds and windows, and place these in your ears." He handed both of them a pair of headphones.

Halo did as she was told and placed the headphones in her ears. Watari and her brother did the same. Watari opened the computer and a short, albino looking man appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Halo. Hello, Ryan," he spoke.

"Hello, Near. What do we owe this occasion for?"

"Halo, he is refured to as L now!" Ryan scolded.

"It is alright Ryan. Halo, as you know, it is the fourth year anniversary of Kira's defeat. I believe it is time to start discussing about the future L. You have three very intelligent students at Whammy's and as the current Whammy's House Headmaster, Halo, I believe you should be the one to help me choose the next L. Please open the file that your brother brought to you," Near answered.

Halo opened the folder and saw the files for the current top three students at Whammy's. Each with a description of the student's personality and abilities. A single picture was attached.

"Yes, these three have showed promise. I plan on testing them in a variety of subjects to determine which is the most qualified for replacing you," Halo stated as she flipped through the files of the three students.

"I would like to arrange a meeting between these three and I. I will arrange a private flight to New York City. The flight will take place on the first of February. I would like both of you to join them on the flight. Does this work for you?"

"Yes, L," Ryan nodded. He looked down with a sad expression in his eyes.

"Actually, the first is Matt's birthday," Halo started.

"Yes, I understand. I will arrange the flight for later in the day. It will give you time to pay your respects to your older brother. I will also allow your daughter to come, Halo," Near interrupted.

"Thank you, L."

"That will be all for now. I have arranged the flight for four pm. Dinner will be served on the plane. You will stay as long as it takes. Good bye."

"Goodbye, L," the pair said in unison.

Watari shut the computer and left the room.

Two boys were sitting alongside a pond in Central Park. One was in high school. He had tan skin, sky blue eyes, and a rat's nest of blond hair. He was dressed in an old, ratty jeans, t-shirt, and jacket. He had an old backpack sitting on the ground next to him.

"Simon, don't you think we should go home?" The second boy asked the first. He looked identical to the other boy except for his hair was dark brown and he was around eight years old.

"No, Aiden, we can't. That place isn't home," Simon spat.

Aiden's eyes started to tear up, "But I'm hungry and cold and dirty. I want Miss Kathryn's food and the warmth of my bed and a bath. I don't like living here."

"Aiden, that place was horrible. That bitch Kathryn's food tasted like dirt. The beds were old mattresses and the water wasn't warm!"

Aiden started to cry, "It was still better than here. I wanna go back! I wish Mommy was still here!"

Simon noticed that he had upset his brother. He wrapped and arm around Aiden's shoulders and pulled him close. He whispered soft words to him until the child fell asleep.

Soon afterward, a black Notebook fell from the sky. The words "Death Note" we scribbled across the front. Simon lay his brother on the ground and wrapped him in a torn blanket. He picked up the notebook and read the back of the cover.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the reader had the person's face in mind when writing his/her name. This will prevent people from being affected."

Simon stared for what seemed an eternity at what was written after the rules.

"This is the power of Kira."

Simon began to loose himself in his thoughts.

_"Simon, put your shoes on. We are going out for dinner!" Sarah Kyle called her twelve year old son downstairs. Simon had inherited his blond hair and blue eyes from his mother. She was a woman who was always dressed up. She worked six days a week and made the most of the time with her two boys but was currently on maternity leave at eight months pregnant. _

_ Simon ran down the stairs and saw his mother helping four year old Aiden and two year old Eliza put on their shoes. _

_ Eliza was Simon's little sister. She looked like her brother Aiden only her brown hair was curly. _

_ "Let's go Mommy!" Aiden laughed. _

_ The four of them walked out the the blue mini-van in the driveway. _

_ Two hours later they were sitting at a pizza restaurant eating. They were in a booth close the register. Four men walked into the building. They were dressed in all black and wore masks. They each had a gun. One man went to the register Another two placed themselves in front the the two entrances and the last one stood in the middle of the restaurant staring at the customers. _

_ The last man raised his gun up and began shooting all of the security cameras. Simon grabbed Aiden out of her booster seat and got under the table. The first gun shot startled Eliza and she began to cry. With each shot came a louder scream from the little girl. Sarah grabbed the child and tried to soothe her._

_ The man at the register turned around and pointed his gun at the woman. _

_ "Shut that damn thing up!" He threatened. _

_ Eliza just screamed louder. Sarah tried to put her under the table with her brothers. _

_ "Mommy!" the little girl cried. _

_ "I said shut her up!" The man yelled. He pushed Sarah out of the way and grabbed the baby. _

_ He pointed his gun at Eliza as he held her throat. Sarah begged him to stop. He pulled the trigger and the little girl fell silent. _

_ During this time Simon was under the table covering Aiden's ears and telling him to close his eyes._

_ Eliza's blood splattered onto Sarah and the woman collapsed to the ground. The man threw Eliza's body at her and laughed. _

_ "Hey boss, she got another two under the table!" _

_ Simon couldn't remember the rest that had happened. All he knew was his mother was shot trying to keep the two boys alive. He remembered waking up in the hospital and seeing the mens' faces on the news. Kira killed them the next day. _

Simon smirked and tucked the notebook into his bag.

* * *

**Well how was it? I'm trying to follow the manga (because I own all of it). TDA fans, Ryan is Matt from TDA. I didn't want that to confuse anyone since Matt (Mail Jeevas) is dead... and Matt Ivory is alive. So Matt Ivory is Ryan. **

**I'll try to get back to TDA as soon as I can. I wish I could get back to Tri-League too, but it isn't as popular... (Crossovers really aren't I learned...)**

**Anyways, School is almost out but I have two summer jobs, camp (possibly), a Week long Orland, Florida Trip for General Assembly, Mom and Dad's Vow Renewal in Branson, MO at the Titanic Museum. **

**Stuff that has happened since you last saw me:**

**I got a job at a local, family run, Mexican Restaurant. (Don't make comments that I'm not Mexican so I can't work there!) **

**Keith and I have been together for 5 months! We took his sister's Hummer to Prom! **

**I qualified for State Champion Forensics for "How to Explain Sex to a Child" by Ellen DeGeneres. That is next weekend! **

**I turned 17 and got A BRAND NEW IPOD TOUCH (new version) for my birthday! AND A 1 Direction card that is like a foot tall. The ipod is why I haven't updated. I haven't been on my laptop and while I have the FF app, I can't post stuff... **

**Anyway that should be it. Bye lovelies! I love you all! Review! And if you haven't read any of my other stuff I recommend "Total Drama: Abandoned" or "Tri-League Academy". TDA is a Total Drama fanfiction with a CRAPTON Of Oc's and Tri-League is a crossover of Death Note, Naruto, and Ouran High School Host Club. **


End file.
